


The Ways He Says 'I Love You'

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: It's on the details and on every move, it's on his eyes and on his touch, it's on his heart and on his words.





	The Ways He Says 'I Love You'

With his slender fingers, he brushes a rebellious pale curl back in place.

Aziraphale raises his eyes just enough to search behind the dark lenses as his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. The only explanation he gets is an equally blushing demon with a smile that makes his organs twist and tug at themselves.

  
  


Crowley’s thumb brushes crumbs of pie from his face.

“There you go,” if the angel hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have heard the demon.

  
  


Long fingers placed the winged mug on the desk, the sweet scent filling Aziraphale’s nostrils, making him hum and face the fallen one. “Thank you, darling”

“Don’t mention it,” Crowley said as he went back to his seat, coffee on his hand.

  
  


It’s sudden, it makes Crowley stumble back a bit, just before his arms finally relax around the angel’s form.

He plants a kiss at the top of Aziraphale’s head. Then he lays his chin on it. His hands moving up and down the blonde’s back.

  
  


Aziraphale heard the hard breathing, felt the hand closed like a claw around the fabric of his pants, the gentle press where Crowley’s forehead met his thigh.

“I’m sorry, angel. I’m so sorry,” his broken voice said.

There were wet trails on the skin under the demon’s shades. He pressed his teeth together hard, fought to swallow the knot on his throat.

There had been no wrongdoing from his part, yet here was Crowley on his knees before the angel after a nightmare about a burning bookshop, unanswered shouts, and no phantom returns, only the pain that twisted the demon’s gut and made him feel hollow, empty.

I’m sorry.

  
  


Auburn hair created autumn against the clear pastels of Aziraphale’s clothes.

The dark glasses were nowhere to be seen, yet the yellow eyes had been closed for a while. The sound of angelic heartbeats against his ear enough of a soothing melody to lull him to sleep.

Aziraphale pressed his cheek against the fiery hair, his eyes focused on his book at hand while the fingers from the other one played between red strands.

  
  


“I love you”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer into his arms, rubbed his nose against the demon’s chest as he made a nest for himself there.

“I know, dear. I love you too”

He smiled when Crowley wrapped his arms even tighter around him, closed his eyes and savored the familiar scent along with the newly found peace that came from belonging to their side and their side alone.

He sighed, “I love you too”


End file.
